


lighthearted

by fairy_myeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, King Park Chanyeol, Light kingdom, M/M, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Royalty, Smut, fire kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon
Summary: Light prince Baekhyun has married Firelord Chanyeol, he has hopes for the man and their relationship but he finds out Chanyeol is a cold and indifferent person, only accepted the marriage because it benefits his Kingdom and Baekhyun's dreams get crushed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 25
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! slowly posting chapters here, I dont know how to make it so it's not 1/1 at the chapter thing lol. it's a spin off idea I had from my burned flesh au, this one is not as horror heavy and has different plot, just the arranged marriage between the kingdoms is the same so do not get confused. it's two different fics :)

There is fire everywhere at the wedding ceremony, yet he couldn't help but feel cold standing next to his new husband. he finds himself in their bed later at night, crying himself to sleep at the thoughts of his marriage being cold and loveless, just like Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol rarely interacts with him but Baekhyun tries so hard, wanting to break the shell that only exists of war and politics. Baekhyun never gets involved in any of it, too young and inexperienced. he only gets to be the little husband by his side at gatherings, nothing more.

He doesn't even indulge himself in his husband when it comes to his own desires, instead he would seek out various other people that weren't Baekhyun and it hurts so much. 

But at one point he dressed up prettily in sheer materials and chains and pearls on his body waiting for him.  
Chanyeol would come home late at night from a long meeting with his advisors and find a sleeping Baekhyun prettily draped over the expensive silk sheets. He found himself surprised at the sight, they had a noticeable age gap with Baekhyun being 20 and Chanyeol 30, so Baekhyun had always been just a little boy to him.  
The long white robes Baekhyun usually wore never indicated what an enchanting body he had but now that it was exposed and decorate so prettily with the finest materials he could see how curvy and delicate he was.

Chanyeol contemplated on what to do while he undressed himself to retire for the night when he was met with the pretty sight. His burgundy uniform carelessly thrown onto a golden armchair while he eyed his husband.  
He knew about the younger's distress and his suffering in their marriage, but he couldn't find it himself to care a lot about it. He wasn't made for feelings, for showing affection and care.  
He was a rather loveless person, driven by power and the unity with the light realm was extraordinary benefiting his kingdom. That was more important to him than the happiness of some young prince.

He was sure baekhyun would rearrange himself with that life sooner or later, they were only married for a few months now after all.  
Still, the boy was a real beauty and took so much effort into catching his attention, chanyeol thought while slipping out of the last piece of clothing so he was only left with his boxers and made his way to their shared bed.

He sat down beside the boy to take a good look at him. Baekhyun even had put make up on his face, it was a pretty burgundy shade on his closed eyelids, he could see it perfectly even in the dim light. A darker shade was used under his eyes, perfectly blended out.  
His lips tinted in a faint rose shade and a pretty blush on his cheeks.  
The golden chains around his body accentuated his milky skin, the silk cropped top around his chest, he could see the shape his nipples peeking through it.

He wore a skirt like garment as a bottom, with slits going all the way up, showing off his plush thighs, only concealing little. Draped around the rest of his body was the sheer robe that covered his skin but without actually concealing anything.

It had slipped down on own side though, so his shoulder was exposed there, a few pearls dangling there too. Pretty body chains accented his curves and he had bracelets around his thin wrists and ankles, golden rings around his dainty fingers.

He had exceptionally pretty hands, chanyeol noticed now. The only time he had held them was when he had put a ring on it at their wedding day. Other than that, he hadn't seen them a lot, maybe when the young prince was pushing them in his mouth without being aware of it.  
Something he happened to do a lot, one of the very few antics he had picked up because he never cared enough to learn about him.

His hands itched with the desire to touch what was presented to him and he decided that he could indulge himself a little in the sleeping prince. He did dress up solely for him, after all. So his rough, calloused hand found its way to the younger’s exposed thighs. They were hairless and soft, Baekhyun was slim but he wasn’t bony, he had plenty of skin to grab and squeeze and he was delighted to find out that Baekhyun wasn’t wearing any undergarments as he made his way up to his hip where the slits started. A soft sigh slipped over Baekhyun’s little lips when he caressed the sensitive spot right at the inside of his thigh. He could also feel his little cock at the outside of his hand and Chanyeol felt himself harden, too. 

„Pretty.“ He said to himself, watching his husband’s breath hitching as he slowly hardened too at his light touches. He hummed, was Baekhyun really that desperate for him? Deprived of soft touches and loving kisses? Chanyeol knew he couldn’t provide that, but maybe Baekhyun didn’t care, maybe he took everything that he would give him. It wouldn’t be surprising with how eager he was for just a look into his direction. Baekhyun was always trying way too hard to talk to him, gather his attention. Asking how his day had been and he couldn’t bring himself to return the question. 

His eyes always so sincere but Chanyeol’s indifference took its toll on Baekhyun. When was he fed up with it? When would he stop? Chanyeol wondered how far he could go. He was in no mood to break the boy, but cracking him a little wouldn’t hurt, right? 

So he made up his mind. And it didn’t involve forcing himself on a sleeping boy. He wanted him to fall apart and that would only work if he was aware of everything. So Chanyeol pulled back his hand, earning a little whimper from the sleeping boy. Cute, even in his sleep he was desperate for his touches. He then proceeded to lay down, pulling the covers over him and the boy and even went that far as to put his hand around his waist and pull him close. He was so small and pliant, melting against his broad chest. For a moment, Chanyeol tried and listened, but there was nothing. It was silent.

Baekhyun woke up alone in the morning, sleepiness still present and it washed away the thoughts of disappointment, but only for a few short moments. When he looked down on himself and was reminded of his failed plan, he felt tears in his eyes.  
The other side of the bed was empty, it always was, chanyeol was an early riser. The king must've seen him like this, but he obviously wasn't interested and suddenly baekhyun felt so disgusted with himself. What was wrong with him?  
Not even his body was enticing enough for his husband. Throughout the years he was always told he was pretty, beautiful even with everything someone could wish for and he was a fool to believe it.

Everyone probably was just nice to him because he was a prince, not because they honestly thought he fit the words they used to describe him. Some tears slowly found its way over his cheeks as he stood up.

Slowly removing the bracelets and chains around his body while making his way to the ensuite bathroom with heavy steps, slowly removing every piece that he had put so much effort in to put on his body.

By the end he couldn't take it anymore so he tore the cropped top and the long skirt off, the sound of tearing fabric concealing his sobs.  
He looked at the luxurious bathtub with empty eyes, wondering if he should just drown himself in the bath that was already prepared for him. Probably by people that lied to him, too.


	2. distance

Baekhyun avoided the king in the following days, too ashamed to face him. Not that it mattered, chanyeol didn't care anyway, right? So he spent most of his days outside in the big garden or the library the farest away from chanyeol's main quarters.

He even went so far as to not sleep in their chamber, finding purchase in one of their many many other rooms. He only visited their bedroom a few time to gather some things he'll need, trying everything to avoid seeing his husband as much as he could and having as minimal contact with other people as possible. He knew that wouldn't work forever, there were only few instances where his presence was mandatory.

To his distaste, two of them were in the matter of a few days. The first one was in the middle of every week, where commoners were allowed an audience with the king where they could ask for favors and tell him their problems.  
The second one was a banquet a few days after where he, as a member of they royal court, had to be present as well. He dreaded those two things.   
At the day of the audience he even had a servant telling him his presence was definitely needed, in a respectful manner of course.  
And Baekhyun was confused at that. No one had ever reminded him to go, actually no one ever told him to go somewhere or attend an event, Baekhyun was dutiful.

At the audience, he made sure to be early enough so he wouldn't have to have all eyes on him when he had to make an entrance with everyone's attention him, in fact he wanted to be not seen at all, so he just sat down at the smaller throne of the two in the big hall and cast his eyes downwards, pretending to be in his own world. That was all he could provide. He was back to wearing his white and long robe, he was glad to still be able to wear the colors of his home.  
It gave him some kind of security, he knew where he was coming from and that it was a prestigious kingdom. Maybe he also wanted Chanyeol to just see him, the white always contrasted so well against the burgundy colors of the fire kingdom.

Sitting like this with his head down worked well and no one bothered to talk to him apart from the mandatory greeting they had to give him and to which a nod from baekhyun was enough. He was the highest rank among the hall so he didn't owe anyone anything.

Only when the door opened and he heard gasps and a row of formal greetings came to his ear did he know that he had to do it too. The king demanded everyone attention, especially the one of his spouse.

Baekhyun gripped the fabric of his gown tighter, trying to contain himself, push away the shame inside and the urge to run away inside of him. He knew he had to look at him but he avoided it until chanyeol was right at his throne, about to sit down.

Baekhyun caught the last appropriate moment for him to stand up and lower his head in a greeting.   
"My King“, his voice was small, barely audible and his eyes didn't harbor the usual light, he felt dull, so not even his heritage from the realm of the light could do anything about it.  
Their eyes only met for the blink of an eye and Baekhyun had to contain himself to not cry, chanyeol looked at him like he would look at nothing. Indifference was what was slowly killing him inside. He would never be able to get love from the man that was Park Chanyeol. Never.  
Baekhyun wasn't that much of a big part of the audience for their folk, he was merely decoration, he was needed to complete the court, not to participate in what was spoken about. He could, technically, bring himself in and be part of the discussion.

But he wasn't sure if Chanyeol would like that. He notice that Chanyeol was a strict king, but he was always fair, he helped when help was needed and he refused when things were fishy or people tried to play with him.

On a few instances the people would try to direct their pleas at him when Chanyeol had refused, hoping they could melt the kindhearted prince who then would convince his husband. It was empty effort, he didn't have that influence on chanyeol.

So he always just said that the kings decisions are final and there's nothing that could be done about that. Chanyeol seemed pleased with that, he didn't like to have his authority questioned.

This time nobody tried to get into his favor or convince Baekhyun that Chanyeol’s decision was wrong. Still, it were three hours of just sitting there, listening to their folk and three hours of Baekhyun feeling like everybody knew what a failure he was. How uninteresting he was for Chanyeol.   
He was no fool, he knew marriages within the upper class and the royalty were rarely out of love. Yet he had heard many stories, stories of princesses and princes getting to marry who they want or even falling in love with whoever was chosen for them. It sounded so romantic and heavenly, his whole life was based around the idea of falling love within his own marriage. He was the youngest child among many, so being a good husband was expected of him since he was in no position to gain power.   
Marrying the powerful Firelord had seemed too good to be true and it turned out to be right. Baekhyun had ended up unhappy, lonely and, what was the most important, loveless.

It was getting dark when the audience was declared over, dinner would be served soon and then it was almost time for Baekhyun to go to sleep.   
Once Chanyeol allowed everyone to dismiss, he wanted to get up, quickly bid the king his goodbye and leave, find purchase in the balcony on the other side of the castle he liked so much and maybe read a book, hide himself away. But a deep voice messed up with that plan. 

„Baekhyun.“ 

Did he ever say his name? It sounded foreign, not like anything he had ever heard. Baekhyun looked up at the King, who was standing in front of him now. He was so tall and broad, his deep red hair so fitting to his Kingdom, his dark robe, almost like a military uniform, so powerful. Baekhyun felt even smaller, even more fragile under his view. 

„Yes, my King?“ He tried to sound normal, but it was hard.   
„I almost thought you were missing the past days, why didn’t you sleep in our chambers?“   
So he noticed? But, did he care? Baekhyun gulped, not sure if Chanyeol was displeased with him. Was he in trouble? 

„Y-yes… I’m sorry.. I … I needed my space and… and I figured it-it’s not that important anyway…“ He tried to explain as vaguely as he could. How could he tell him he was embarrassed and felt awful, that after that night, it was even harder to face Chanyeol. After he got rejected and ignored like this? When even his beauty wasn’t enough, when everything was a lie?   
„I figure you got your space by now so you can come back to your original place.“ 

Baekhyun bit his lips, frustrated at how he couldn’t do anything other than nod at those words. Why did Chanyeol want to see him suffer so much? Why did he care in the first place? The prince slowly got up, contemplating how he could leave this situation, so sure Chanyeol would start mocking him every second now. What must he think of him? A desperate little husband that dressed like a whore to impress his husband and fail because he wasn’t desirable enough. He couldn’t face Chanyeol like this.

Bit the king wouldn’t let him go, he still looked down on him.   
„I also hope I don’t need to remind you of the banquet in three days.“ Baekhyun was confused at this, it was the same as earlier with the servant, that told him to attend the audience. Why did he do this? Why did he remind him? 

Baekhyun didn’t want to go.   
„I… uhm… I am not sure, my King. I don’t feel so good recently so maybe I should pass.“ He tried, it was barely a lie. He really did felt bad. Chanyeol’s dark eyes looked into him, thick eyebrow raised.   
„It’s still a few days, I’m sure you can rest properly and ask the royal doctor for advice.“ Baekhyun gulped, the man’s stare was so intense, it was almost scary.   
„I-I…. alright… but… but I .. actually don’t have anything to wear for the event. And it’s not enough time for the royal tailor…“ He tried again, some desperate part of him wanted to try everything to avoid this. He couldn’t hold himself in public like this, not with Chanyeol. Not with how everyone seemed to stare at him.

Just like the king stared at him now, he was silent for a while as he seemingly searched for something in Baekhyun’s eyes. There hardly was something, right? The past days he felt dull, he couldn’t even cry properly. So there couldn’t be anything for Chanyeol to find. 

„I see.“ The taller said, he probably found in his eyes and then he was gone. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what had happened. He just knew it was silent now.


	3. presents

The following three days were peculiar. He were back at sleeping in their chambers, he never saw Chanyeol in there, since he went to sleep late and woke up earl. He could only tell from clothes on a chair or the crumpled bedsheet that he was indeed there. Baekhyun wasn’t sure but sometimes he seemed to wake up in the night, Chanyeol so close next to him, closer than usual, but then he feel asleep immediately and he wasn’t sure if it was a dream. 

That itself wasn’t out of the ordinary, except for the weird feeling of closeness, like when he woke up he felt so safe, like something had guided him through his sleep. But there couldn’t be anything, right? The real weird things were the presents. Every morning when he woke up and every evening when he went to retire for the night, there was something on the small round desk right in front of the big window next to the bedside where baekhyun slept. It was the first thing he saw every morning and the last thing he saw every evening when his soft blonde hair hit the pillow. 

It was always in a fancy silk box with his name printed on it in golden letters. The morning after the audience and his first encounter with Chanyeol after he had avoided him was the first present. It was a golden bracelet with enticing lines and decorations around the ends of it. It was small and thin, definitely not made for Chanyeol’s toned arms and hands. He held it between his thin fingers, the way it matched so perfectly with his skin like it was meant to be on his wrist. He was confused and a little scared for some reason. Was this a gift from Chanyeol? But it couldn’t be, right? He didn’t care, right? He didn’t care. Baekhyun couldn’t find it in himself to wear it that day, it felt so wrong, but he tenderly placed it on his nightstand, together with the pretty box. A sign of acknowledging it in case Chanyeol would come in later that day. 

The day went over uneventful, he was mostly spending his time in the hidden patio in the big garden of the castle, switching between different books he got from the library and trying to help the gardeners. They obviously wouldn’t let him lift a single finger since he was the husband of the king, but they let him plant some flowers and explained to him how to care properly for them in the end. That made Baekhyun very happy and actually put a smile on his face and he told them he wanted to help more often since it seemed like such a beautiful work. He actually considered making this a new hobby, the climate here was always sunny and warm so it would keep him occupied for the whole year.

For some reason he felt like he was watched through the entirety of the day, but he couldn’t see anyone or anything suspicious. He did think about the bracelet a lot, too. Was it really Chanyeol? He couldn’t really believe it. But on the other hand, only very few people had access to the royal chambers, especially their bedroom had very limited access for other people. So it must be the king. But… why? Baekhyun contemplated on that topic for the whole day, it just seemed so unrealistic. Even when he made his way to retire for the night, it was still on his mind. So it certainly surprised him when he saw another box. 

Baekhyun looked around at first, not that he expected anyone to be there but he kind of wished for it. It was the same silk box with his name on it. The sun had set already, so only the moonlight was there to light it up and it seemed to be exactly placed so Baekhyun could see it in the otherwise poorly lit room. The prince was drained from the day, so this time he couldn’t find it in himself to be scared and he was only curious so he lifted the box up and opened it. What he found where a set of rings, three to be precise, displayed prettily on their own stand. 

They were golden just like the bracelet and they would seem simple from afar, but had little pearls in different patterns and shapes that you could see from near. He looked at his right hand, where is wedding ring was and he found out the style matched them pretty well. It kind of confirmed for him that it was Chanyeol. He possessed a similar one, bigger in size, but only he saw it on the regular, too. So he knew how well they would go together. The rings in the box were also pretty small, too. So they couldn’t be for Chanyeol either. The king was much bigger than him, so they must be specifically made for Baekhyun. His eyes were drawn to the box while he undressed and put on his night robe and he couldn’t help holding it close when he slipped into his side of the bed. He felt lighter than he did in a while. Kind of hopeful, actually. Maybe things wouldn’t be so silent anymore. 

It was surprising, really. That the presents didn’t end there. When he rose the next morning, the sunshine fell so beautifully onto his face, warming his body, but also falling onto the desk under the window. Another silk box was presented there and he was confused yet again. There was more? He didn’t understand and slowly lifted the covers, getting up. He briefly looked at his nightstand where the two other ones were with the bracelet and the rings. He actually couldn’t remember putting the one with the rings on it, he held it in his hands when he got to sleep. Did he do it while he was asleep or… did someone else placed it there so the rings wouldn’t get lost between the sheets? He blushed at the thoughts. 

Was it… Chanyeol? 

He got up, sleeping gown a little messed up, slipping off on one shoulder exposing his pale skin as he made small steps towards the desk. The silk box shined so prettily in the morning sun, It was a tad bit bigger this time and he almost found himself eager at taking and opening it. What he would was a pretty hand bracelet, a small chain connecting it from the bracelet to the ring that was supposed to be going on the middle finger. Again, it matched the other jewelry so far but Baekhyun noticed that it was way to festive for everyday wear. 

Could it be…. Because of what he had said two days prior to Chanyeol? His poor try of avoiding that banquet? Was this why? Chanyeol wanted him there? That couldn’t be, right? He was amazed by that thought, too afraid to believe it right now but he kept looking at the silk box in his hand, a part of him wanted to believe it. He didn’t notice how Chanyeol could see him through the door, couldn’t know the pretty sight he gave with his white sleeping robe getting sheer at the sun that was coming through the light. Giving a good view to his pretty silhouette with light coming from around him. He really was a prince of the light, Chanyeol thought before he left.

This time Baekhyun couldn’t fully concentrate on the gardening that he had planned on doing. It was hard for him, he pretty much only waited for the sun to go down, kind of excited what would wait for him in the evening. If something would wait for him. The day was uneventful, almost boring. Some children of the court were outside that day and the eagerly observed what Baekhyun was doing. It was kind of new, a member of the royal family doing work for commoners. Now, the prince was still young, but he knew his way around kids, many members of the court often told hm what ha good parent he would be.   
So he of course agreed when they asked him to join and wanted to know about what he was doing. It was welcome for Baekhyun, since it eased the boredom of the day. The gardeners were helping him too, explaining meanings of lowers to the children and Baekhyun found himself listening with interest, too. 

He even found himself smiling for most of the day. That was not common at all. Ever since he moved her and learned about the reality of his marriage, smiles were either fake or not there at all. He always tried, but happiness couldn’t be faked forever. Especially since the past days were so draining, since his world came crushing down. But that day he found himself in his own happiness. One, that didn’t require for Chanyeol’s approval in any form.

But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t on his mind for more than one occasion on that day.   
Exhausted and spent from the garden work and entertaining the children, he went to retire a little earlier than usual. This time he entered the royal chambers from the patio right at the end, usually no one was there, since the servants and the king always came from the other side, unless they spent time here which rarely happened. Chanyeol was too busy to idle around like that. Baekhyun froze when he turned around the corner right where their bedroom was and saw someone exit the room. He abruptly stopped and hid took a few steps back, so he couldn’t be seen and peeked around said corner. Broad shoulders, a dark grey uniform, deep red hair. Baekhyun knew that back better than anything else. It was the common view for him, since Chanyeol rarely gave him attention that involved facing his husband. He probably wasn’t worth the effort. Baekhyun saw Chanyeol leaving him more often than he saw him coming for him. He walked into the direction right opposite from him, but he had just left the chamber. Could it be… ? 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure. He tried to hold back his hopes but he couldn’t help but feel noise inside of him. Happy noise. So he waited until Chanyeol was gone, walking around a corner and it was too far away from him to get a real glimpse of his profile but Baekhyun couldn’t sulk about that. He immediately walked to their chambers, almost sprinted, even if it wasn’t fit for a prince but he didn’t care. He needed to know. And Baekhyun wasn’t disappointed for once, a rare occurrence ever since he moved into this kingdom. There were still sunrays shining through the window, bathing everything in a warm but not blinding light. The silk box almost shimmered golden, just like the letters that once again said his name. The box was flat but pretty big compared to the last ones. The prince couldn’t help but caress the material, taking in all those feelings flooding him.   
Things weren’t dull inside of him, weren’t silent for once. He was glad, it had been so long. Chanyeol had placed this on the desk just minutes ago, for him. Only for him. Baekhyun had to hold in the tears, it did had some kind of sadness in its meaning. The king neglected him so much, that this was enough to bring him to tears. 

He couldn’t help but blush when he opened it. Black leather and golden chains greeted him. Thin stripes prettily draped on the satin inlay of the box, expected to be pretty on him too. He remembered the body chains he had wore that particular night, how daring he felt with that specific piece of decoration. A little hope sparked inside of him, maybe Chanyeol didn’t thought he was disgusting? Maybe he wanted him to wear pretty stuff like this again? He definitely wanted that… right? That’s why he gifted him an obscene piece like this. They weren’t too out of the ordinary in this country though, in parents would probably scold him if he would wear this in the realm of the light. He didn’t care though. If Chanyeol wanted him to wear this, he would.


	4. easy

Waking up was a floating process the next day, the day. He remembered slowly drifting in and out of his sleep, only for seconds. Moments, nothing that he could remember yet it was engraved in his mind. Sun was slowly rising, the bed was dipping and there was shuffling around in the distance. Baekhyun was not awake enough to rise, he was luckily a heavy sleeper once he got to sleep so Chanyeol always went unnoticed when he got up in the morning. The prince lightly snoring away while the king got ready early for the day. 

But this day Baekhyun’s sleep was light. He saw flashes of Chanyeol. Chanyeol leaving for the washing room. Chanyeol slipping into his robe. Toned skin that got covered with dark clothes. Baekhyun didn’t feel anything, sleep still holding him too tight but it felt good. At one point he wasn’t sure if it was a dream. Soft sun rays pouring onto Chanyeol as he stood in front of the window, in front of the little desk that had Baekhyun’s heart doing things for the past days. 

Small frames in his mind of Chanyeol’s big hands enclosing the box. Observing it for a while before he turned around. Baekhyun was already asleep again by that time, missing how Chanyeol took a few seconds to look at the sleeping form of his husband before he left to room for the day.

Baekhyun got up not too much later, actually. His mind already so full of emotions. His first actions was to look at the nightstand, at all the pretty jewelry there. Jewelry that Chanyeol got him, wanted him to put on so it was very dear to him. Then the second glance went to the windows, to the desk. He didn’t bother with too much emotions other than curiosity and happiness, so he straight up shoved away the covers and got up. This one was the biggest box so far. His name looked tiny on it this time, golden letters small against the big silky box.   
This time it wasn’t jewelry, not in the classical sense, but it still was like art. Baekhyun kind of seemed to knew now what exactly Chanyeol wanted to achieve. 

Pretty sandals with decorative chains as bands were in the box. They even were his size, fitting perfectly onto his small feet.   
Baekhyun felt some kind of happiness. Today was the banquet, right? So that meant the last present would come in the evening and he kind of knew what it would be. Maybe, for once, he would to finally get to dance with his husband at those events?

The day was happy. It was a short one, to be honest. Since he knew the banquet would take the whole evening deep into the night, he refrained form doing garden work, even if the children asked and even the gardeners offered for them to guide him.   
He Kindly declined but proceeded to watch them from the purchase of his favorite patio. He indulged himself in a book and watched as all the servants rushed from here to there for preparations. Flowers, decoration, food, instruments were carried and brought into the big hall were they would dine and gather. A few times he was actually asked for his opinion and if he felt well enough for the great evening. He was surprised, the people here seemed really reserved when it came to him. They merely watched him and pitied him from afar as the prince that wasn’t loved by his husband. It was kind of obvious for everyone that lived here and saw their day to day life. 

It was late afternoon when he went back to his chamber, maybe a little too early but preparation needed its time. He would have to bath and get ready, especially for a great evening like this were he had to present the king and his Kingdom, he needed to put in extra effort. But also he was curious about the present, the last one, he assumed because it seemed to fixate on this one evening. Baekhyun didn’t bother with any kind of dilly dally around it. The box was big and Baekhyun think he knew what kind of present was in there given all the other ones and what would be left to complete it. 

He eagerly opened it and was greeted by beige tissue paper protecting whatever was in their. He held his breath and unfolded the paper. White floral lace shoved himself in his view and he gasped. It was beautiful. He hesitated to touch it, the soft material so comfortable under his fingers. How it would be on his skin? His fingers trembled a little bit as he slowly lifted the fabric out of the box, sunrays peeking through the white fabric, giving it even more shine. It was a long robe, just like his usually light kingdom attire. The white color was unique for his home, not really executed in the fire kingdom so he was surprised Chanyeol had prepared something like this. So he respects his roots? Maybe even him? There was also light pants in the box, just how he usually wore them with his robe. 

Baekhyun then looked back to the nightstand and the commode beside it where he had stored all the previous presents, picturing in his head how it would look at him. Chanyeol had put in all this effort to give him this for this specific day. It must be important, right? He was important, right? 

Despite his heritage, Baekhyun wasn't the most lavish person. His parents had always told him to live wisely, always having in mind if certain things were needed. But right now he couldn't think about what was necessary and what wasn’t.  
He asked for the most expensive and luxurious oils when his bath was drawn, requested for his make up products to be as high end as possible and picked a scent that probably could feed a family for a year for him to wear.

e just couldn't help himself, he needed this to be perfect, he needed to give justice to what the king had given him. So he took his time bathing, peeling and shaving his skin.  
Sitting outside in the garden had given him the hint of a tan, nothing too intense but it was there, giving his shiny skin an extra glow.  
The robe he put on after his bath was fluffy and luxurious, making sure to not irritated his skin in any way as he sat down and put on his make up for the evening.

He didn't go overboard, just some golden eyeshadow to fit all of the beautiful jewelry, some eyeliner that decorated his eyes, perfectly blended out. His lips in a faint rose tone and some highlighter on his cheeks to accentuate his glowing skin even more.  
He asked a servant for him to do his hair, giving it ethereal waves in his short hair and making sit everything would stay in place for the whole evening. He didn't notice the glances of his servants him, that were mesmerized by his growing beauty as they helped him getting ready.  
When it came to put on clothes though he wished for them to go, thanking them for their service, even bowing in gratitude, which was fairly uncommon. Baekhyun had no obligation to show any kind of gratitude but he had always been soft.  
When he was alone he made his way to the bedroom, the table that harbored all of the little boxes to be precise. He looked at them one by one, his heart feeling light at all those things.

A deep shiver went through his body when he felt a hand on his neck that shoved away the robe so it could touch his shoulder. He held his breath, the hand that was holding the little box with the rings shaking.

The scent behind him was so powerful, so addictive and once he remembered how to breath, he took it in like it was a necessity to survive. The presence behind him was close enough for him to feel the vibrations through their bodies as he spoke.

"Do you want me to help?" Baekhyun nodded before the words were spoken. Once again he was too eager, too pliant. But there was no way in hell or heaven for him to decline.   
"Yes please, my king." 

He heard the man hum. What he didn't saw was his smirk. It was just so easy.

Chanyeol’s touches were as light as they were heavy as he shoved down the robe from his husband’s shoulders. Baekhyun was pliant, let him do as he pleased. He only wore some underwear, was bare except that piece of clothing. 

The king made no effort trying to turn him around, he had already decided that he would wait a little longer to finally see the younger’s body in his full glory. Only a little while left. 

His rough, calloused hands were such a contrast to Baekhyun’s soft and delicate skin, that was even smoother after the procedure he went through to prepare. He smelled of strawberries, Chanyeol noticed when he leaned down to press his nose against his neck. He heard something akin to a moan slipping past the prince’s lips, could see the redness on his neck as he got embarrassed. 

„Do you like my touches?“ He asked while his hands caressed his shoulders, his arms, his sides. Baekhyun was of such a delicate built, so pretty. 

„Y-yes… I like them a lot.“ He answered, breathless. Was this real? Did all of this led up to this? The routine in the past days, every morning and every evening that was an indirect connection to the seemingly loveless couple, had built up to this? He felt so immensely closer to his husband, even if he never even touched him. Not like that. Desperate hands on his arm or tugs on his robes was never what this could potentially be. 

„Well I like touching you, too, Baekhyun. Did you enjoy my gifts?“ The deep voice asked and Baekhyun felt like floating on clouds. This. There wasn’t really a reason to doubt it but now he got it verified, it was officially Chanyeol that had provided him these gifts, provided him with a reason to get up, to get his thoughts on a better page. To continue wanting to to exist.   
„I loved them.“ 

Another hum as acknowledgement. Then a long arm reached forward, grasping the fabric inside the biggest box. The ruffling of the fabric was like white noise in Baekhyun’s ears. His mind still not able to process. Chanyeol was gentle when he pulled the robe over his head, carefully pulling his thin arms through the sleeves and the sensation when the fabric slowly draped down his figure was intense just like the way the piece wrapped around his body tightly once Chanyeol slowly closed the zipper. The pants came next and Chanyeol’s hands stayed longer on his hips than they needed to but he wasn’t complaining. It was like the king was appreciating every part of his body without actually doing anything. Baekhyun just reacted so strongly but who could blame him? That was exactly what he longe for for months. Loving touches, whispers into his ears, guiding hands. Just this. 

Just being close, intimate little moments like this. Chanyeol helping him in his clothes, like a lover would. Baekhyun only saw his hands, the body chain looked so fragile in them as he took it, draping it around his body, closing it around his neck.  
It wasn't heavy, yet baekhyun still felt its weight, it was comfortable.  
Another moan when chanyeol stepped closer again, taking the bracelet and the jewelry for his hand, putting it own his dainty fingers. 

"I noticed your hands a while ago.“, the king said, his own swallowing the thin digits while fastening the chain on his finger and slipped his hand through the bracelet.   
"Do you like them, my king?" Baekhyun asked, voice shaky when Chanyeol took the rings but proceed to add pressure on his shoulders.

A silent command to turn around. Baekhyun's heart was beating fast, feeling and hearing Chanyeol was a sensation of its on, seeing him was another facette to the dream he was granted with. When he could finally look, he couldn't though.  
His eyes casted downwards, suddenly shy about the whole situation. He saw the dark grey uniform-like robe around Chanyeol's big body, it was bold yet still festive enough, the white shoved into his view coming from his own attire was such a big contrast.

A finger under his chin, firm but not violent, lifting it up until they looked into each other's eyes.  
The firelord would never execute more emotions than necessary and Baekhyun would probably never see a reflection of his own feelings.  
But what he saw now was so much more than what he was used to. The king's dark eyes harbored something in it, something akin to fondness if Baekhyun was daring enough to use that term. The prince wanted to give him all of himself, everything.  
Everything he could offer, he would just give it.

"They're beautiful, Baekhyun."Chanyeol now said and it took a little for the smaller to comprehend that he was still talking about his hands, Yet with the way chanyeol observed his small figure, it like there was more to his words.

A small blush decorated the younger's cheeks at that compliment.   
"Thank you, my king." chanyeol now took the rings, putting them on his left hand, the one where he had put the bracelet and the one that carried his wedding ring.  
He put them on one by one until all fingers except the thumb were decorated with the golden pieces.   
"Everything of you is beautiful of course, but the reason they stood out to me in particular is a different one.“

He explained, eyes casted down onto baekhyun's fingers, but when his hands wandered over his body again, he followed whatever part he was touching. Until he reached his mouth, thumb pressed against the small lips.  
Baekhyun opened his mouth way too easy, even without being asked and it was that moment he realized what exactly Chanyeol meant by his words and his blush got deeper.  
He had always been scolded by his parents for his habit to open his mouth way to easily, his fingers always finding a place in there. Had Chanyeol noticed? Had he been watching him? Butterflies were rioting in his stomach at that even if he should be more embarrassed than glad.  
But who could blame him?

Chanyeol showed something similar to a smile at that reaction, actually endeared by that reaction. The little prince was too pure for his own good. Which brought him to the last item.  
Chanyeol took the shoes out of the box, the small pieces so little even in his hands. "Can you put them on yourself?" He asked, Baekhyun hesitated, his mind too overwhelmed to process the questions quickly but then he took the shoes.  
"Yes, of course!" He answered while immediately crouching down to slip into them and fasten them.

 _Too pure_ , was once again the king's thought as he looked down at his spouse, kneeling in front of him with his head down. He couldn't help but enjoy the sick thrill it gave him, seeing Baekhyun submitting to him _so easily._


	5. closer

Baekhyun wasn’t foreign to people looking his way, to people turning their heads when he walked by. After all he was a prince, he was royalty and the spouse of the king, no matter how nonexistent their marriage was in reality. But this was different, the court didn’t look at him because he was a prince, or because he was beautiful or because he was from the light kingdom. 

They looked at him because of Chanyeol. Because of the King’s strong hand that enveloped his own smaller one. His grip was firm, not particularly soft but he didn’t expected that from a powerful man like him. Baekhyun felt heat radiating from where Chanyeol touched him and it gave him the strength to withstand all these looks people gave him, for he was usually way to insecure and anxious to face them. He’d rather walk with his eyes down instead of his head, knowing that a posture like this wasn’t for a prince, yet he still wasn’t able to execute it properly. But this time he actually faced the crowd, looked them in the eyes because nothing could ruin this. 

Of course the guests made space for him and politely bowed upon the royal couple approaching the big table, their designed seats where in the midst of it of course, the people beside them placed after their rank. Baekhyun couldn’t care about any of that, etiquette, status, nothing mattered. Not when Chanyeol pulled back his chair and gestured for him to sit, making the prince blush and he sat down, carefully pulled at his robe as to not damage it while sitting down. He couldn’t help but love what the king had chosen for him, couldn’t help but feel pretty, beautiful even, with the long white garment and the accessories that came with it. 

„Thank you.“ He said as Chanyeol sat down beside him, a fond expression on his face.   
„You’re welcome, little prince.“ He said, his big hand now placed on the smaller’s thigh and Baekhyun flushed at the open display of affection. 

With the Firelord and his spouse making their entrance, the dinner was served right after, countless of dishes to chose from, but Baekhyun relied on the choice his husband made for him, too engrossed by the looks and touches he would give him to chose a meal for himself. 

Chanyeol’s big hand sprawled across his thigh remained a necessity for the evening, sometimes his hand would be placed on his knee, his thumb softly rubbing it. A lot more times though his hands would wander higher, almost where his intimate places where and Baekhyun couldn’t help the embarrassment, even if no one could see it under the table. 

The prince would send the king bashful glances which Chanyeol, who often was engrossed in a discussion with his other seat mates or simply guests that approached him, dodge with a knowing smirk and the tip of his fingers that moved to reach even more skin, almost touching him between his legs. People might thought it was the wine, some were making kinds remarks to the blush on his cheeks, telling him it was because he had drunk is much and Baekhyun would laugh and nod to humor them. But only he knew the truth, knew, felt, _experienced_ how Chanyeol was subtly exploring what he could within his reach. 

Sometimes his hand wandered behind him to rub his back, a gesture that was more visible to the other guests and left them cooing over how the prince got pampered this evening - some event genuinely happy, for they knew how loveless the former light resident was - but they couldn’t see how Chanyeol’s rough and calloused hand added pressure, rubbing circles into the lace clad fabric and sometimes even dared to wander lower. The prince sitting down made it impossible for him to fondle what was forbidden to touch in public, but it certainly came close and Baekhyun couldn’t help but squirm a little at that. It felt so good.   
Every touch, every glance, _everything_ felt so good. He decided he wanted more. More, more, more. So after resuming to be timid and shy, bashful even for the whole night, he decided to get brave, too. So he turned to his left, the king’s eyes already on him. 

Baekhyun was a little taken aback, Chanyeol's dark eyes watching him intensely.   
"What is it, my little prince?" The king asked, his deep voice like honey, enveloping him whole.   
"You keep showering me with affection this evening." Baekhyun stated, a warm smile on his lips.  
Chanyeol didn't answer, instead gifting him with another almost-smile and it melted baekhyun's heart. That was enough for him. The prince bit his lips, a little nervous, but he decided to go through with it and placed one of his delicate fingers on the Kings chest.

The heavy material felt good under his fingertips, but what felt even better was the sturdiness of the body beneath it. Chanyeol followed the hand, the way the thin fingers caressed him.  
"How can I return the favor, _my king_?" he asked and his voice was surprisingly seductive, chanyeol was used to him being meek and soft, not this daring. He couldn't complain though. He licked his lips, looking down, taking in the body chain around his torso.

The lacy dress on his small frame. It was white, but it awakened dark desires within him. Baekhyun blushed when his eyes came back to his face, having obviously noticed his wandering eye.   
"I think i can come up with one thing or two.“  
"I'll be up for whatever you wish, my King." Baekhyun said, determined. Chanyeol just smiled and nodded, seemingly pleased.

Baekhyun didn't get his desired dance that night. Instead he got little waves of anxiety and panic washing over him when the king would occasionally withdraw his touch or his eyes from him to completely ignore him and his advances for a short period of time, making the young prince question several times if the past days were real or if it was all in his head. But Chanyeol's hand would always return, giving Baekhyun a high again, a sense of reality. He would lean over and whisper things I'm his ears that made him blush profusely.

Every time his touch would come again after bringing Baekhyun on the verge of a breakdown, his mind already convinced that it was purely his imagination, it would be deeper, more daring than before.

As the eventing progressed and alcohol was shared in the room, no one paying attention to anything, the King could be more daring. Fingers around his shoulders, caressing his collarbone, tugging on the bodychain, touching his nipples making small moans escape baekhyun's lips.  
Chanyeol definitely knew what he was doing, for he was able to touch his husband in all kinds of places, getting all kinds of reactions out of him. Baekhyun felt himself harden under the touch.  
Chanyeol's big hand between his legs, making him press his dainty fingers against his mouth to stifle a moan that probably couldn't be heard anyway, little fingers immediately slipping into his mouth to the kings delight.

He tried to be more daring to, albeit he was no match for his husband, shy fingers wandered over the sturdy chest. Up and down to both caress his collarbones and his neck, but also to touch his upper thigh and danced around his middle, not brave enough to go for it like the firelord did. It was amusing to the king, because the little prince was both so timid but also so needy. Bashful but also burning with desires.

Chanyeol didn't waste much time, as soon as it was an appropriate time for him to retire, a king had a duty to attend such events for a certain period of time, he got up and held out his hand.  
Baekhyun was taken aback, being both teased and ignored so much had messed with his mind and he wasn't sure if what he wanted would be fulfilled that night. _What_ did he want anyway? So it came as a small surprise. He took the hand, of course.

Followed his husband, his man, his _king_ like a puppy, not caring about all those glances thrown into their direction. He couldn't be bothered with wondering what they were thinking, it didn't matter to him. Chanyeol's grip around him tightened with every step.

It had been nothing more than a feather light touch at the start but by the time they arrived at their chambers it was almost painful but at no point did he shy away. It meant chanyeol wanted him.  
Chanyeol's hands were big and strong and baekhyun felt his cheeks heating up at the thought of his fingers in his mouth or even _inside_ of him, fondling what was his, making him feel good.  
Hell, even if it didn't feel good, it was still chanyeol and he would take whatever the king would give him. Back in his head baekhyun noticed the sadness in this mindset but he couldn't find it in himself to care, the tingling in his lower body way too good.

The door of their bedroom was equally hard as it was beautiful with their ornaments and carvings and details. He found out when chanyeol pressed him against it once the door was closed. It didn't feel like too much tenderness was involved in whatever chanyeol did either, so that his lips against his own being rough wasn't much of a surprised. Baekhyun willingly opened his mouth, hands on the man's waist, wandering down to chest and gripping desperately while chanyeol licked into his mouth, his body caging him against the door, his hands everywhere, harshly gripping his robe, squeezing his waist and his ass and the prince moaned, eager to feel more. He needed more. 

"Please." his voice breathless against his husband's lips as he pleaded for something. Anything.  
Chanyeol observed his pretty little prince, quite liking the heated cheeks the swollen lips and the eyes wanting more of him. 

"You're so beautiful, my little prince." he said, hips pressing against the lite body so the prince could feel his hard on, could feel how arouse he was.  
Baekhyun blushed at that but the King also found something akin to happiness in his eyes. Happy that it was baekhyun that made him feel like that and not someone else like in the past. Someone her rather not now the existence of. Hands now at his ass, Chanyeol lifted the small man up easily. "I can't wait to devour you." baekhyun couldn't wait either.

The bed was soft, the king’s touches were not. Baekhyun truly felt like prey. Not like he cared. Chanyeol was very much like an animal, tearing him apart, taking what’s his. His fingers dug into his skin, left marks and bruises, even scratches.  
Baekhyun loved all of them, it was Chanyeol, so of course he did. Chanyeol wasn’t reckless, but he wasn’t soft either. His fingers inside of him were long and thick, his teeth nipping on his skin, his voice rough against his neck.

Baekhyun had always imagined for his wedding night to be romantic, for his first time to be filled with love. This was far from it. This wasn’t even their wedding night, the ritual of their bond way too late and this was not about love, it was about filling needs.

And Chanyeol _needed_ Baekhyun, or his body, that didn’t matter, and the prince was willing to give all to him. So he listened well. He listened well when Chanyeol practically ripped the lacy dress from his shoulders, the harness still on his body due to how it was fastened on his body, giving the king plenty of leverage to hold him and manhandle him around. Giving him the control he wanted. He loved the attention. It probably wasn’t what he expected of his first time, but it was Chanyeol.

And Chanyeol couldn’t help himself. The little prince was way too good, his eager eyes, his pliant body. His beautiful hands that undressed him when he was told so, worshipped him and made him truly feel like a king, a god even.  
He almost regretted not doing this sooner, taking Baekhyun like this, why had he never felt any interest in his spouse, when something like could have happen already so many times? Baekhyun reacted so wonderfully to him. His little whimpers, his moans, his little cries of pain.  
The   
„Yes, my King“ that slipped over his lips whenever he was told to do something. The way his pretty lips looked around his thick fingers or around his cock. How he took him like he had never done anything different before. He was both heaven and sin. So innocent yet so eager.

Chanyeol loved how he could touch him, destroy him but the light in Baekhyun’s eyes never vanished. The love in his face never faded. Even when he was in pain, his body so fragile and small compared to him, he was still pleading Chanyeol for more.  
Baekhyun was like an instrument, like a weapon, like a game. And Chanyeol was the musician, the warrior, the player. Baekhyun was fully _his_.  
He knew it all to well when a spent Baekhyun was laying in his arms sleeping peacefully, clinging onto his body. Bruises on his hips, love marks on his chest. But were they really love marks?   
There couldn’t be any love. It was too silent.


	6. dedication

The following morning, Baekhyun woke up in pain. His body sore, it was a difficult task to just raise up. Baekhyun was in a slight daze, the pain overbearing him for a few moments and he panicked. What had happened? Why was every limb, every centimeter of his body like this? He looked beside him, at the crumpled sheets next to his own. He was alone again, but this time it didn’t feel like he was truly /alone/. The past night replayed in his head and he smiled bashfully against the bedsheet. It really happened. Chanyeol had touched him, had held his hand, had smiled at him, had bed him. After all this suffering, after all this loneliness, after all this agony, he was finally able to enjoy his life. Enjoy his marriage. He ignored the pain, ignored all the bruises on his body, the bites and fingerprints, the way he had to limp to move forward. He didn’t care, couldn’t care. The prince went to the bathroom with some difficulties, the furniture in their big bedroom probably the only reason he made it there safely since his little hands were finding support on them. He managed to clean himself without the help of a servant. He had seen himself in the mirror, all the purple and blue, the big handprints on his body and he didn’t want to share that with anyone. 

In the end his long white robe covered most of the marks, only Chanyeol was allowed to see. Walking was hard, looking like he wasn’t feeling every fiber in his body was even harder. He was still successful in doing so, people from the Light Kingdom were always graceful and Baekhyun was just too happy to fail in presenting himself as the precious prince. He was making his way to the throne room, knowing that Chanyeol was in there and that rarely anyone else was in there around that time of the day. It was still early. In the past he had never approached the king like that, had merely looked at him from afar, maybe peeking through the open door to the throne hall for a few quick moments to get a glimpse of his husband. 

Today he wanted to be brave. Chanyeol might have drained his little body throughout the night, he wasn’t the most gentle lover - not that he had expected anything different - , but he fueled his mind at the same time.

So he took unnaturally confident strides towards the room, smile on his lips as he went inside and his eyes confidently set himself on Chanyeol, the man sitting on his throne, reading some papers, brows furrowed and totally focused. However, once his ears picked up little steps towards his direction, he looked up, his eyes catching the silhouette of his little husband that he had defiled just hours ago. Hidden away by the documents he was holding, a cruel smirk was stretching over his face.

Baekhyun's smile must be one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, he truly was of the Light Kingdom with how bright it shined. Chanyeol got up, documents forgotten and he approached the small figure in the beautiful long robe with the wide sleeves and golden details.  
The younger was limping a little, a satisfying observation. 

"Good morning, my little Prince." He said with his velvety voice, knowing how much His spouse loved it.   
"Good morning, my King." Baekhyun returned, blush on his cheeks upon remembering last night's events.  
"You look beautiful today." The King cupped the prince's cheek with the younger leaning into the touch.   
"You look so kissable right now." Chanyeol commented, thumb rubbing over the small but plush lips and baekhyun was biting them, sudden nervousness enveloping him, he hadn't exactly thought it through. No clue about what to talk about with his husband, but bathing in the king's affection was already enough for him.   
"T-thank y-you, my King." He Said shyly, neck craned thanks to Chanyeol being so tall.

He played with the long sleeve of his gown, a nervous habit Chanyeol actually found adorable.   
"I am going to have my breakfast now, d-do you m-maybe want to join me, my King?" Chanyeol pushed one of baekhyun's silver Strands behind his ear.   
"I'd love to, Baekhyun.“  
He said, observing the blush on the light prince's cheek deepening due to him actually calling him by his name. it sounded foreign in his mouth.   
"Unfortunately i am too busy today." The smaller's shoulders significantly dropped even if he tried to maintain His smile.

They shared a night together, them not eating together wasn't that much of a big Deal, right? "However, how about we spend dinner together? Let's do it at the balcony at our private chambers so we can be alone, yeah?“  
Baekhyun's face completely lit up again, almost like a switch was being flipped. He nodded and smiled brightly, eyes crinkling cutely.   
"I would love that, i shall tell the servants and the cooks to prepare everything so you don't have to worry, C-chanyeol.“

He said, and Chanyeol quite liked hearing His Name out of the prince's little mouth.   
"Then it's settled." He Said, eyes now wandering to the left side of the Hall, where he saw his advisers entering for their daily meeting.  
Chanyeol leaned in closely so He could whisper in baekhyun's ear, the smaller's breath hitching at that.   
"I have to go now, little Prince. See you tonight." He said and then pulled back to take his leave. Leaving behind what Baekhyun assumed was the happiest boy ever.

The wholeness of Baekhyun’s day was dedicated to the dinner. He probably didn’t have to, didn’t _need_ to do that, but he just couldn’t help himself. He put way too much effort into this. He could have just told the staff to prepare something and went on with his day, maybe watch the children and do some gardening. 

But he didn’t, instead he picked every single flower for the table, approved of every single ingredient. Raided his whole closet for clothes that were fitting the occasion. It needed to be perfect. He had his breakfast earlier that day, but the preparations took most of his time. Apart from taste testing a few dishes that would be a potential meal in the evening, he didn’t eat anything. Instead he was walking around all day, barely sitting down and only took a few sips of water when a maid offered him a drink after she noticed he had barely any water that day. It didn’t matter. What mattered was Chanyeol. 

The King was a very busy person so giving him a proper meal and a wonderful evening was the least he could do as his devoted husband. He had seen him a few times throughout the day, only from the distance but they had exchanged smiles and Baekhyun couldn’t help but blush every time, getting flustered at the sudden attention. Even if it were just looks, it meant a lot to him. It was fundamentally different from the past months, where he had to fight for just a glance, knowing the Firelord’s attention, and probably a few thoughts throughout the day, were on him was a lot. 

The sun was beginning to set down, when Baekhyun had found a suitable gown for the dinner. He had searched for hours, pacing his big room of a closet in a lot of dissatisfaction. He had even contemplated getting the royal tailors to create something completely new, but the task would have been to much for just a few hours. He had high standards and so did his tailors. In the end he had decided on a white gown that caught Baekhyun’s attention solely because of it’s simplicity. It was a bit sheer, not by much but there was a hint of more beneath the white fabric, that’s why he had never worn it but he decided it was appropriate for Chanyeol. For his husband. He kept his bangs down, making him look younger but he thought it was cute and it fit the simple atmosphere of his clothes. 

When he came outside to the big patio, the servants were bringing their food, draping it exactly how Baekhyun had instructed them to and the young prince made some last minute changes himself, heart starting to beat loudly in his chest at the thought of this romantic dinner with his husband being only a few minutes away. He inspected everything a last time in case he needed some of the staff’s help but everything seemed perfect. Baekhyun turned to his servants and smiled at them, thanking them with a fond expression in his eyes, genuinely happy with their work and effort in helping him. He told them they could leave and go home now, that they had worked hard and they returned the smile before they excused themselves to exit the royal chambers. He turned around to sit down at his chair, looking up on the sky, where he could see some stars and felt a light breeze on his skin and he decided he liked that. He was ready, everything that was left now was for Chanyeol to arrive. All he had to do was wait.


	7. candles

Baekhyun couldn’t remember when exactly he fell asleep.

It might have been when the stars shone the brightest or when the light breeze started to hit him but maybe it was after the food had gone cold for a while. Not that he would know, he hadn’t touched any of the delicious dishes, didn’t even dare to take a sip of the expensive wine that he knew Chanyeol liked to drink. Everything was untouched, everything looked the same, it was pretty, except that it was cold and the candles were cut in half by their own flames, the wax slowly dripping down onto the table.

The presence of something warm was what woke him up, something on the back of his neck, fingers carding through his locks. Baekhyun stirred up from where his head was resting on his arms on the table. He opened his eyes, a single tear falling from his lashes as if to proof the sadness of the situation. When he looked to the side, he was greeted with dark orbs that looked at him in worry. 

„My little prince.“ The deep voice spoke and Baekhyun immediately was more awake, leaning into the hand that was caressing his hair and his cheek.   
„Were you waiting for the whole evening?“ The king asked, crouched down next to where Baekhyun sat on the antique chair, shedding his uniform jacket and placed it over the younger’s shoulders, the heavy fabric drowning him. He hadn’t noticed how sunset had taken the warmness with it, only leaving back the fresh air that enveloped the prince and made his skin feel cold. The king’s robe was warm and its scent calming. Chanyeol seemed worried, at least it looked like that from Baekhyun’s blurred vision, it got better once a calloused thumb wiped away the stray tear that had clouded his sight.   
„W…. What time is it?“ He asked tiredly, voice meek. Chanyeol looked up at the sky, the moon was shining bright just where the sun was slowly vanishing hours before when the food was still warm and his husband still fully awake.   
„A few hours past midnight.“ Chanyeol answered truthfully. The prince had sat down on the table ready for their dinner around 6 hours ago. 

Baekhyun nodded, he tried not to cry, tried not to be disappointed. Chanyeol wasn’t just his husband, right? He was also the king of a whole nation. What was the little prince waiting for a few hours in comparison to a country that needed its king? Baekhyun had to arrange himself with that but he couldn’t shake away the sadness that came with it. 

„I didn’t intend for you to wait that long, my little prince.“ The king said, leaning into his space, lips pressed against the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth.   
„Will you forgive me?“ The taller asked, already aware of the answer he would be getting. The smaller curled into the king’s jacket, into his touch, wanting to forget the bad feelings. What were a few hours, he had Chanyeol now, right? So he nodded. Of course he did. 

„D-did you eat, my king?“ Baekhyun just asked instead, actually worried about the king’s well being. He just kissed his lips, pleased at how his husband melted against him, small hands on his cheeks to encourage him. 

„Did you?“ Baekhyun shook his head, he had barely eaten that day. But he didn’t really feel hungry anyway. The food was cold, the time and effort he had put in useless now. Chanyeol now wrapped his strong arms around the lite body, exactly remembering the shape from last night. 

„It’s too late to dine now.“ He said, hands wandering below the jacket thrown over his spouse, warming up the cold fabric over the even colder skin and having the little prince let out a moan. It was both so innocent and arousing. 

„But I can give you something different, will you accept it as my apology?“ 

Baekhyun let it happen. Let Chanyeol guide him towards their chambers, the little prince hiding his face against the king’s chest. If it was because of the man’s addicting scent or his own embarrassment of the situation, he could not tell.   
But it did not matter, especially not when the king’s hands would roam over his body, would warm it up with his touches. His lips, a bit rough to the touch, exploring his body. Baekhyun was tired, but Chanyeol was like poison in his veins, making him crave him like a drug.   
Chanyeol devoured him, amusement setting at the back of his mind at the picture of the small prince waiting for a dinner the king had never planned on attending. It was the sheer curiosity what his small husband would do and he couldn’t say he was disappointed. The small thing beneath him an addictive piece of beauty that he couldn’t wait to swallow up.

Baekhyun was all to willing, little moans spilling out of his mouth, the empty table outside of the balcony long forgotten. The last blow of wind already taken down the light of the candles. Silence.


End file.
